


Slenderman - Sally

by Oriphiel



Series: The Operator's Legacy [1]
Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Dark, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem inspired by the Slenderman myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slenderman - Sally

As I was walking the forest lane  
I saw a man who looked in pain  
I asked him from where he had come  
But he never said a word or hum  
I told him that my name was Sally  
And then we walked down the alley.  
  
Why I was in the forest, one must wonder  
For, you see, it was a night of thunder  
And lighting flashes in the sky  
Oh how I wish I could fly  
But nevermore shall I see the sun  
For now the Man in the Forest is done.  
  
The man looks most definitely wrong  
His arms and legs are terribly long  
His skin is white and his face not there  
But on his body, a suit I swear  
My mom and dad would always say  
Never walk a stranger's way.  
  
But they were mean, my mom and dad,  
So I ran away - I was quite mad  
But oh how I miss them, now that I'm gone  
And no one will remember, before too long  
For the Man in the Forest is out again  
Hunting, searching, for children to drain.  
  
An advice to you, I give from my grave  
Never listen to the man who will save,  
He promises gold and green grass tomorrow  
But all he wants, is to feed on your sorrow  
If you see the man I mentioned before  
Run away, and lock your door.


End file.
